A conventional all terrain vehicle (“ATV”) includes a rear swing arm assembly which supports a rear axle. When severe terrain is encountered, the rear swing arm assembly allows the rear axle to move with respect to the ATV's frame. However, conventional swing arm assemblies often do not adequately facilitate articulation and driving of an axle.